Endings and Beginnings: A Seventh Year Interlude
by Vivien B
Summary: Sequel to my story Regaining. WIP - now finally revised and updated! Hermione's last year at Hogwarts brings beginnings and endings of many kinds.
1. Chapter 1

**Endings and Beginnings: A Seventh Year Interlude **

By Vivien 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story "Regaining". It will not make a lot of sense if you haven't read "Regaining" first. But if you haven't, here's the gist of the plot. Hermione was poisoned in her 6th year with a Leeching Elixir designed to strip her of her magical powers. Severus Snape had been the first to theorize the Elixir, even though he had destroyed all his notes on the potion when he left the service of Voldemort. Much angst and trauma resulted, and Hermione very slowly recovered with Severus's help and expertise. This is not a shipper's story - yet. The relationship between the two has become a warm one, but it is still very much teacher and student. I have planned two shorter bridging stories (including this one) that will take Hermione to adulthood, and then things will look a little more romantic ;) Sorry! 

A few shout outs: thank you Aspen for encouragement, thank you Riley for _Ars Alchemica_ and PTQ, and thank you Twinkledru for starting the whole thing for me. 

UPDATE: Revised to sorta kinda match Order of the Phoenix canon 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

On a cold March day in her seventh year, Hermione Granger sat on a stiff backed chair outside of Madame Hooch's office, nervously tapping her foot. She shuffled the pages of parchment notes she'd brought with her, glancing once again to make sure that she'd written down all the questions she'd wanted to ask. The door creaked opened. A tall girl with long brown hair stepped out of the office, attempting to balance a large stack of parchment rolls and bound sheaves. 

"How was it, Julia?" asked Hermione. 

"Not too bad," replied the Ravenclaw. "There are still quite a few openings on all the schedules I saw. There aren't as many for the Ministry Departments - which ones are you interested in scheduling?" 

"All of them, really," said Hermione, "but mostly Magical Law Enforcement and any of the research divisions." 

"I think you'll do fine, then. Don't worry." Julia adjusted the papers in her arms, trying to straighten their precarious position. "Well," she sighed, "I'm off to start filling in forms." 

"Bye," said Hermione faintly, watching her go. 

Scheduling Day was for seventh years interested in participating in the Interview Days coming up in June, right before the N.E.W.T. exams. Today she would schedule interviews with employers who would then screen her applications and decide on whether to give her an actual job interview. What she did in the next few days would determine her career in the Wizarding world. To say that she was feeling pressured would have been the understatement of the century. To admit that she had no idea of exactly what she wanted to do after school would be unthinkable. She had some idea after all, but whether they were the right ideas kept her up tossing and turning most nights. 

Of course, with the war raging around her, she wasn't certain there would be a life for her after school at all. Every day might be their last. Voldemort would be making his move anytime now - all of the Order, and many of her fellow students, waited anxiously in dread through the lulls in violence. Harry especially was showing stress, even though they all prepared themselves for the inevitable battle as well as they could. Dumbledore's Army was no longer a casual club - it was an entity prepared to do whatever was necessary to protect Hogwarts if there was no one else left to do so. 

At least there had been no wide spread outbreaks of poisonings with the Leeching Elixir as they had feared. Her attack had been the only one. The poisoning hadn't affected her intelligence, even if it had destroyed much of her magical capability. She was no longer able to make top marks in Transfiguration and Charms, but her other abilities had increased at an alarming rate. 

Before the poisoning she had passed all of her O.W.L. exams with flying colors, but had only this year been able to resume the N.E.W.T. level classes. Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes classes were dreams come true. No longer fettered by the health problems of last year or struggling, disinterested students, she was free to finally attempt projects that challenged herself. 

As for Transfiguration and Charms, she'd been given special permission to take independent study classes with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. The tutoring often left her feeling frustrated and disappointed despite the gains she'd made. However, this did not damage her spirit. In fact, it made her a bit more stubborn to succeed than before. Her most important goal was to pass the Apparation exam before the end of the summer. She was regaining enough of her powers to function well enough at everyday Transfiguration and Charm work, but she feared she would never attain the level of power she once had. Hermione grieved about this, but decided to do her very best, no matter her disability. 

"Right then," said Madame Hooch, opening her office door. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?" 

"Yes ma'am," said Hermione, her reflection disrupted. She stood and walked into the office, as ready as a seventeen-year-old would ever be to make a life changing decision. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Half an hour later, Hermione staggered out of Madame Hooch's office weighed down by a vast assortment of paper and parchment. Still trying to process the information she'd been given, she made her way down to the dungeon classroom of Professor Snape, early for her next class. 

Of all of the classes in her seventh year at Hogwarts, the one Hermione enjoyed most was her special elective class, Applications of Ancient Texts in Potions Brewing, with Professor Snape. Even though the Leeching Elixir had been originally theorized by Snape in his days as a follower of Voldemort, this did not diminish him as an excellent teacher in her mind. Over the past year, she had come to admire him as she admired all of her teachers. That she now felt a kinship with him as fellow Potion brewer stood him in further stead. 

She had discovered through this class that she also had a gift for languages. After the first month of linguistic theory to prepare her and the three Ravenclaws who had been chosen for the class, Hermione had surpassed Professor Snape's high standards in language acquisition and translation. The course consisted of a series of increasingly challenging projects. She had quickly picked up translating the ancient languages of the assigned potions texts and had then been able to correctly brew them. Researching the obscure or differently named ingredients posed her classmates a serious challenge, but Hermione had spent nearly her whole time at Hogwarts researching some obscure fact or other. She had moved on with Snape's encouragement to even more difficult projects. 

Currently she was translating a fragmented 9th century Arabic parchment which apparently contained a potion for changing inanimate objects into clothing. If it worked, and Snape had warned her that some of these old potion recipes would not, even when properly translated, it might be useful to her at some point in lieu of Transfiguration spells. Not that she often needed to change a rock into a sweater, but one never knew. She was having to use Translation Charms to bridge the gaps of the parchment's text, and between translating the old Arabic and making actual sense of the translation, her progress had been slow going. Being distracted as she was wasn't helping. 

She looked at her watch. Professor Snape should be arriving any moment now. She would be glad to see him, especially today. She hadn't realized how quickly her seventh year at Hogwarts was speeding to an end. With the N.E.W.T.'s approaching, she found herself insanely busy and extremely stressed by the approaching end of school. 

With the threatened Wizarding community becoming more dangerous daily, the idea of staying at secure Hogwarts was quite appealing. To someone who in a few months would begin a new life and a new career in such a frightening world, the idea of being a student for awhile longer wasn't such a bad one. 

----------------------------------- 

Severus left the afternoon staff meeting in a hurry so as not to be late for his weekly appointment with Hermione. Last year, they had fallen into a pattern of meeting twice a week to work towards her rehabilitation. This year Hermione had decided that once a week was enough, seeing as how she spent so much time in the dungeon classroom between both of her Potions classes. Occasionally during these Thursday sessions before Applications of Ancient Texts, they worked on brewing her pain drops or Magnifying Potion together, as she would need to be able to do so on her own - 'in a few months', Severus thought with startled realization. But mostly they spent the time discussing _Ars Alchemica_ articles (he had secretly taken out a double subscription so they could both savor each new issue at their leisure) or working on their own projects in companionable silence. He treasured this time. He had never allowed himself to have a favorite student before, a protégé of such potential. When she left Hogwarts, he knew that it was inevitable that her messages by owl post would come less and less as the years passed - he had seen it happen with all the other teachers. The classroom would seem empty without her presence. 

However, Severus knew there were much more important matters with which to be concerned than his loneliness. Their world might be ending at any moment, despite all the Order had done, all he had risked. But if she survived and the battle was won, Hermione would have much too bright a future to dwell upon her past. He was sure that damaged though some of powers were, she was an immensely powerful witch. He intended to do whatever he could to ensure that she had the chance to forget him, if not what he had taught her. 

-------------------- 

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he said as he swept into the classroom in his customary manner. 

"It's Hermione, Sir," she smirked, reminding him for what seemed the millionth time that he was allowed to call her by her first name, "and a good afternoon to you." 

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Professor McGonagall mentioned you had some trouble focusing on your Apparation practice yesterday. Any problems I should be aware of?" 

"Other than the fact that Apparation practice is damned hard? No, nothing's wrong. I wasn't in a focused mood yesterday." 

Severus walked to the front table where Hermione was sitting. He summoned his desk chair over to sit in front of her. "This lack of focus wasn't related to Scheduling Day, was it?" he asked. 

Hermione smiled and pushed her work aside. "How did you guess?" 

Severus scowled. "Once Madame Hooch posts her conference schedule, the stress levels of Seventh Years become palpable for the first time. Not for the last time though, of course. It's quite annoying, really." 

Laughing, Hermione said, "Well, you'll have to excuse us. It's only our impending doom staring us in the face for the first time." 

"In all seriousness, Hermione," said Severus gently, "how did it go today?" 

"Not too badly," she said, reaching for a thick portfolio and setting it on the table between them. "I have a few options, it would seem. I scheduled several interviews for several promising positions. I actually was in time to sign up for quite a few Ministry departments as well." She began shuffling out stacks of parchments. "There are a few private companies offering entry level positions in Potions and Arithmancy, but I don't know much about them." She handed him the first few announcements. 

He glanced at the first. "Peden's Patent Potions... they produce home cleaning products - a big advertiser in Witch's Weekly, I understand. Wolfram and Hart, London Arithmancy Office... stay away from this one. It's an American firm with a shady reputation. Mewton's Apothecary... this one has a decent reputation for medicinal potions. Hmm, the rest seem to be smaller companies. I haven't heard of any of them." He handed back the parchments. 

"Well, I wanted to keep my options open," she said, filing the papers away, "so that I'll at least have more options than the others. I'll need all the chances I can get." 

"Hermione, have you decided yet what you really want to do? I can't see you slaving away on floor scrubbing potions or cold remedies. Do you want me to make some inquiries regarding Arithmancy positions?" 

"No. I've decided that I want to work in Potions. Arithmancy is interesting, but it isn't nearly as rewarding as completing a potion that you brewed yourself. The chemistry implications alone fascinate me." Her face lit up as she spoke, reflecting Severus's own love for the art of potion making. "But what I really want to do... I want to do this. I want to research and translate and experiment. And... " 

"And you're worried you won't get into the Ministry," he said. 

"Terrified," she said, hauling out a thick packet from the portfolio. "I mean, the application process alone is enough to worry me, much less interviewing for an actual position. I'll need reference letters from all of my teachers. You will write me one, won't you?" 

"I've already written it, Hermione," Severus replied soothingly, "and made several copies for any department for which you want to apply. Any of your teachers would be willing to help you with the application packet, but since you are here so often, I volunteer myself." 

"Really? That would be such a big help, Sir," said Hermione with a sigh of relief. 

"I'd like your permission to contact some of my acquaintances at the Ministry on your behalf, " he continued, immediately thinking of Lobelia Easterling, Potions Mistress of one of the Department of Mysteries research laboratories. "Professor McGonagall would be delighted to do the same, I'm sure." 

"Yes, please," said Hermione. "I'd be so grateful for any help. This is such a daunting time, what with the N.E.W.T.'s and the Apparation exam and finding a job. Do you know I've already received four wedding invitations from classmates who are getting married in the summer? You have to grow up so fast in the Wizarding world. And then there's... well, you know. Whether we'll actually live long enough to enjoy adulthood." 

"You will, Hermione," said Severus firmly. "Don't let yourself think like that." 

Hermione shrugged. There wasn't much she could do but try to be hopeful and plan for the future, even if it was hard to imagine. "I do have another question for you. It looks like I have two options in entry level Potions positions at the Ministry. I can either be apprenticed or assist in a laboratory. Which do you think is better?" 

"To be honest, neither is ideal. As an apprentice you gain the status of your master. If you have a highly placed one, you stand in better stead of higher advancement. However, you are limited to the knowledge of one person. As an assistant, you gain experience from many more people, but unless you show outstanding drive and abilities, it's easy for you to get overlooked for promotions. Both positions require you to do, well, scut work until you've proven to your superiors that you can do better. However, you have a set number of years in which you must work as an apprentice. A laboratory assistant doesn't have that limitation." 

Hermione made a face. "What a waste of time and potential. Which did you choose?" As soon as she spoke the words, she wished she could have called them back. 

"I chose poorly," said Severus, his features tightening. "Pride makes one much more susceptible to bad choices." 

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Sir, I wasn't thinking," Hermione said, looking down at the table in embarrassment. 

"Don't be sorry, Hermione," he replied. "I'd rather you learned from my mistakes. Before I was offered... an alternative, I had decided to be an apprentice." 

"Could I..." Hermione began, "I mean to say, could I stay at Hogwarts and apprentice with you?" 

"No, Hermione," Severus said, trying not to show how touched he was by her request. "One condition of my release from the Unspeakables retraining facility was that I would never be allowed to take on an apprentice." 

"Well, that's not terribly fair, is it?" said Hermione hotly. "Couldn't Dumbledore-" 

"Hermione, you need to leave Hogwarts. Staying with me as an apprentice would do you a disservice, even if it would let you stay in a familiar setting for a little longer. You are the most promising student I've ever had, and you belong in a place where your brilliance can be recognized and honored." 

Hermione turned pink around the ears. After thinking another moment, she said, "I think being an assistant would be better than being an apprentice." 

"I agree with you," said Severus, "It's a much better position for you to be in." 

"I don't want to be stuck working years for someone who's not as good as you or to be stuck in a dead end job in a boring laboratory," Hermione said. "And then there's the whole prospect of Interview Day. I've heard horror stories about... Sir, are you all right? 

Severus had gone quiet and paler than usual. He reached for his left forearm. "No, Hermione, I'm not. " He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Eyes widening in shock, Hermione said, "You've been called." 

Nodding, Severus stood and walked to the fireplace. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, he said, "I must go. Stay as long as you wish, Hermione. Please set the wards in place when you leave." 

Hermione hurried to stand before him. "Be careful, Sir." 

She looked terrified for him, and this only intensified his own feeling of dread. Severus smiled wanly. "I shall try." He threw the powder down into the hearth and commanded, "Private rooms." In a flash of green flame he was gone. 

After a moment, Hermione turned and walked back to her table. Shuffling papers around, she tried to return to her work. After a few more moments, she gave up. She wrote out a note for the classroom door, alerting the other students that class would be canceled. 

She knew that Professor Snape had been called at least one other time during the previous year, but never in her presence. She was frightened for him, and, indeed, frightened for everyone around her. Voldemort had been relatively quiet for a few months - this summons could not bode well. Finally she packed up her things, warded the classroom, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron would need to know, and she wanted to be with her friends. She shivered in the cold air of the hallway and headed towards the stairs leading her to warmth and companionship. 


	2. Chapter 2

Endings and Beginnings: A Seventh Year Interlude 

By Vivien 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them from JK Rowling. 

Chapter 2 

Hermione slipped down to the dungeons after dinner to check if Professor Snape had returned. She had no idea how long he might be gone. Frankly she was quite worried. There had been a lull in attacks since the Christmas holidays when Diagon Alley was targeted on Christmas Eve. Five wizards and witches had died in a rain of curses and scores more were injured before the Aurors arrived, but since then nothing had occurred. She didn't keep track of Snape's every move, but she was with him quite often. She felt like she would have known if he had been called before. Dumbledore hadn't been at dinner either, leading her, along with Harry and Ron, to think that something bad was happening. 

She approached the Potions classroom, unlocked the wards, and stepped inside. Snape was usually in his office if he wasn't expecting her, so she walked through the room to his office doors and knocked. No response. There was no light coming from under the door, and the room seemed silent and cold. If he was back, he wasn't here. Sighing, she left, replacing the wards quickly. Maybe she would borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak to sneak down later tonight. Of course there was no guarantee Snape would even be here. He'd probably be in his private rooms, and Hermione had no idea where any of the teachers besides Professor McGonagall actually lived. She'd check first thing in the morning. And say prayers to whatever gods would listen for his safe return tonight. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Severus was staggering with fatigue by the time he reached the East Tower from the edge of the school grounds. With his wand he tapped the hidden entrance he used to slip in and out of the castle on errands such as these. It was only four or so hours since he had left Hogwarts, but it felt more like twenty four. His mind was reeling with the implications of the night's gathering, and his body was in agony from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse. This had been an exceptionally brutal meeting. Voldemort in triumph had been more vicious than ever to the perceived weak links in his network of followers. Severus almost smiled at this thought - would have, if it wouldn't have hurt too much. Voldemort had no idea how weak his links were, and he had finally played into the hands of Albus Dumbledore. The final battle hadn't even really begun, but Severus was already so very tired and heartsick. 

The hidden door shifted aside, and Severus stumbled into Hogwarts. "Home," he muttered, his legs buckling. Instead of sliding to the floor, he was grasped by arms that set him right again. 

"I've got you, Severus," said Dumbledore, "Let's get you to your rooms." 

"Thank you, Headmaster," he replied, "Thank you." He leaned on Dumbledore, and together they shuffled towards a dusty hearth. 

"It was bad tonight," said Dumbledore, reaching into a pouch on his belt for Floo powder. 

"Bad. Worse than I've seen in years. And it's happening, Albus. Very much like you foresaw." 

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "We know the enemy, Severus. That is the first thing in our favor. Now, child, into the hearth. I'll follow you to your rooms. You must be treated." 

"And you must be debriefed," said Severus with a hint of sarcasm. 

"I feel it can't wait till morning. Would my assumptions be correct?" 

Severus closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the fireplace. "No," he said softly, "you need to know now." 

----------------------------------------------- 

"Not back yet?" said Harry, as Hermione approached the corner of the Gryffindor common room where he and Ron were studying. 

Hermione shook her head, sitting down beside them. 

"Maybe he won't come back," said Ron, flinging his quill down. "Then I won't have to complete seven bloody feet of essay by tomorrow." 

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, giving him a withering gaze. 

"Oh, ease up, Professor McGonagall," said Ron, "I wouldn't really wish that on him. It's just the overload of homework talking. Your favorite teacher will return as annoying as ever." 

Hermione decided ignoring Ron would be the best way to go in this situation. "What's that you're reading, Harry?" 

Harry looked up from a black bound book. "It's for my Defense Against the Dark Arts independent study." 

Hermione moved the book so she could read the title. "Banishing Demons and Demonic Presences, huh. Sounds interesting. Why are you learning about that, though? I thought the knowledge to raise demons had been lost centuries ago during the Goblin Wars." 

"Moody wants us to be prepared for every eventuality," said Harry, setting the book down. "Speaking of preparing, how did your conference with Hooch go?" 

"Fine, I guess," said Hermione, "I signed up for so many interviews. I got my Ministry application packet, and Snape said he'd contact people he knows there on my behalf." 

"Aha, the real reason for the concern - career advancement. Ow!" cried Ron, rubbing his arm where Hermione had just punched him. 

"Yeah, I got mine as well for the Auror Training Program," said Harry with a considerable lack of enthusiasm. 

"Hooch almost laughed me out of the office when I asked for mine," said Ron, "Said my grades were a 'severe limitation on my future career'. Whatever. I'm only doing it because I figured I've been up against Dark wizards every year at Hogwarts anyway. Besides, don't want Harry out there all alone." 

"Hooch told me something else today," said Harry. "Scouts from the Chudley Cannons and the Wimbourne Wasps were at our last Quidditch match. Hooch said they'd be contacting me soon about team try outs." 

"Harry, that's wonderful," said Hermione. 

"I don't believe it!" cried Ron. "That is bloody brilliant news, Harry." 

"Yeah, it's great, but I can't be an Auror and play Quidditch professionally." 

"No, you can't," said Hermione. "But Harry, who said you had to be an Auror? I mean, is that what you really want to do? You don't have to be an Auror just because you think it's your responsibility. You've already fought Voldemort more times than most Aurors. And with the prophecy and all... well, I think you should do something you want to do after school. You've earned it." 

"Don't go into it on my account, Harry," said Ron, "Fred and George are opening a shop in Dublin this summer, and they need extra help. They already asked me if I wanted to stay in London and help at their Diagon Alley shop. And if we, you know, get out of school intact, it might be nice to not always be worrying about Dark wizards. I mean, if that's an option, at all." 

"Right then," said Harry, smiling tentatively. "I'll apply to the Ministry. But I'll talk to the scouts as well. I mean, I might as well. Who knows whether I'll even survive to have a career." 

The three friends grew silent, avoiding each other's eyes. They'd seen too many people close to them fall to be glib about surviving the war. 

"Anyone want to play a game?" said Hermione finally. "I'm too distracted to study." 

Ron pretended to fall out of his chair in shock. "Wow, maybe it's not just the career advancement you're worried about. You have had tall, dark, and surly love interests before... OW! That really hurt, Hermione. I was just joking." 

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at him and set up the chess board while Harry laughed. 

----------------------------------- 

Severus managed to stumble from his hearth to his armchair, collapsing into it with a shudder of pain. Dumbledore appeared in the green flames of the fireplace a moment later. He stepped into the room beside Severus and brought out a vial from his robe pocket. "Pain drops, Severus," he said, "and I insist you take them this time." 

Severus took the vial with trembling hands and swallowed the dose. The pain inside his every bone, muscle, and cellular structure faded from the intensity of being beaten with a mountain troll's club to that of being beaten by a slightly smaller troll's club. Still it was enough for Severus to be able to concentrate on something besides the agony within him. 

Dumbledore had conjured a chair for himself and was now sitting beside Severus. "I won't keep you long, Severus. I know you need rest. Please tell me anything of immediate importance. Then we needn't meet till later." 

"It's going to happen, Sir," Severus said in a hushed voice. "An attack on Hogwarts is being planned. I don't have many details. A Scrambling charm was used to keep me from understanding everything being said to the others. He tortured me till I told him as many secret entrances to the school as I knew, even though I gave him several up front. I'm... I'm sorry, Sir, I just... it hurt too much..." 

"We'll deal with it, Severus," said Dumbledore gently. "Please continue." 

"I'm to lift as many wards as I can on the day of the attack. I don't know what the exact objective of the invasion of Hogwarts will be, although I think we already know. He wouldn't share that information with me. If I don't comply with lifting the wards, the alternative will be wide use of the Leeching Elixir. Voldemort laughed when he told me; he trusts me less and less, Albus... it may be that both plans will be used." 

"Did he indicate when the attack would occur?" asked Dumbledore. 

"No, but I don't feel like it's an immediate danger. He told us we would be called more frequently in the coming weeks." 

"Then we have time to plan. That's good." 

"There was someone new tonight," Severus continued. "I don't know who he was, and I was shielded from his conversation with the Dark Lord by the charm, but he sounded quite young. Voldemort spoke to him at length." He paused before going on. "Dougherty was murdered. He apparently failed in providing correct information regarding the Auror training program's location. It was horrible." Severus passed a shaking hand over his face at the memory of watching the man writhe under Cruciatus until he died. 

"Very well, Severus, that's enough," said Dumbledore, rising and placing a hand on Severus's forehead. "I have a night ahead of me, but we will overcome this. I promise you that. You've performed an incredible service to our cause once again tonight." 

Severus nodded wearily. He was almost to the point of passing out. As his vision faded, he felt the chair below him transform into a soft, warm bed, and his body relaxed into it as consciousness left him. Sleep was the only real palliative to the Cruciatus curse. 

Dumbledore left a fire in the hearth to keep Severus warm the night through and made his way to the door of Severus's quarters. He would need a long walk to form initial strategies. He would not be getting any sleep tonight, that was for certain. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

In Gryffindor Tower, Hermione tried to sleep herself. After about two hours of tossing and turning, she drifted off into a fitful sleep accompanied by unpleasant dreams. She found herself in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, running for her life. All around her Death Eaters chanted and surged towards her, screaming ugly threats. She panicked, not knowing how to find the school, but with that thought the dream shifted scenes and she was running down a school corridor and she knew the Basilisk was around the corner, but she had no mirror and she couldn't stop. As she ran around the corner, her eyes closed, and she ran into a door that gave way. She looked up and saw herself in the Potions classroom. "I'm safe," she thought, and then she noticed the Death Eater in the corner. The door wouldn't open, and then there was no door. No escape. It was then she noticed her wand was gone. No protection. In the dream her mouth opened, but she couldn't scream. The Death Eater removed his mask. It was Snape. Relief flooded through her. She was safe. This was a safe place. The door was visible again, and potion projects were bubbling around the classroom. Her books were stacked on the front table. She looked back to where Snape stood. He was in his normal robes now, and his tired face was smiling a smile only for her. She was so relieved to see him that she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him embrace her in return, and it felt so warm, so comforting. She reached a hand to his face, touching his cheek. He continued to smile, closing his eyes when her hand touched him. Then somehow she was kissing him, lips soft, warm bodies pressed together, her heart beating, beating, beating... 

Hermione woke up with a start, heart pounding and eyes wide open. 

"Bloody hell," she whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Endings and Beginnings 

By Vivien 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. They belong to JK Rowling. 

Chapter 3 

By the time the first rays of the cold morning sun drifted through her window, Hermione was fully awake, dressed for the day, and pacing back and forth with nervous energy. Her thoughts were racing. 

'Should I go to Dumbledore? Should I check the dungeons again? Oh Sweet Circe, I can't face him, not after... don't be an idiot, it is perfectly normal to have sensual dreams, especially when one is under stress. Everyone has dreams of kissing a teacher at one point or another. Just usually not a teacher like Snape.' 

Hermione felt her cheeks go hot as she remembered the dream kiss. She'd never thought of Snape in that way. She trusted him, respected him as a teacher, but never once had she thought he was desirable in any way. Kneading her forehead with her hand, she took a deep breath. Now when she thought of him, her stomach felt wobbly. She couldn't explain her feelings, didn't really want to. She did have to acknowledge that something - whether it be normal hormonal flux or deep subconscious stirring - something had changed. 

Even with this unsettling development, she still wanted to check on Snape, make sure he was all right. But how she could look him in the eye without blushing at the memory of his dream arms around her... 

"That's enough," she said aloud. "No more of this... silliness." She headed for the door. She'd have some breakfast, and then she'd casually go by the Potions classroom on the way to her first class of the day. If he was there, then she'd carry on with her business as usual. If he wasn't, then... well she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do then. She was brainy; she'd figure it out later. 

--------------------------------------- 

Hermione lingered over breakfast finding that she didn't have an overwhelming desire to leave the Great Hall anytime soon. In her head she repeated the mantra "It's normal to have dreams about teachers, it's normal to have dreams about teachers..." over and over. Besides it wasn't even as... detailed as the one dream she'd had about Viktor last year. 

Now as her porridge cooled and clumped in the bowl before her, she yawned and grumbled at herself for being such an idiot. She should've gone back to sleep from the first instead of letting this get under her skin. She stirred her spoon absentmindedly through the sludgy porridge. Ginny startled her out of her reverie by plumping down on the bench beside her. 

"Morning Hermione," she said brightly, "You look like hell." 

"Thanks for the compliment," said Hermione. 

"Oh, sorry, I was teasing. Is something wrong?" 

"I didn't sleep well. I had disturbing... dreams." Hermione's eyes flickered up to the staff table and back again. 

Ginny glanced to where she'd seen Hermione look. "Is he back yet?" she whispered. 

"I don't know. Can we talk about something else?" 

"Hermione, what on earth is wrong? You're acting so oddly. What were your dreams about? " 

"Nightmares about Death Eaters chasing me," Hermione admitted. "I have them every so often." 

"I still have nightmares, too. I understand if you don't want to talk about them." 

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. None of her friends were untouched by nightmares and horrors. It wasn't fair. 

"So are you going to check on Professor Snape yet, or did you swing by the dungeons on the way to breakfast?" 

Hermione went pink in the cheeks. "Not yet." 

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, why on earth are you blushing? I know you worry about Snape. He's one of your favorite teachers." Ginny paused, her eyes widening. "Unless... Hermione, do you _fancy_ Snape?" 

"Gods, no, Ginny," Hermione sputtered, standing to leave but bumping her knees on the bench painfully as she did. "How could you even suggest such a... such a horrid idea. I have to go." 

She walked quickly, her cheeks hot and her insides in turmoil. She most certainly could not fancy anyone like Severus Snape. Besides that, he was a teacher and old enough to be her father. Gilderoy Lockhart had been one thing, but Severus Snape? He wasn't even handsome. It was just the stupid dream addling her. These feelings would go away. She would make them. 

Once she had reached the main hallway, she took a shaky breath and leaned against the cool stone wall. In the hour before class she would go to the library and read. If Snape weren't back, she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. She fled for the safety of the books. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that afternoon, after Hermione had sneaked in a dream free catnap and felt much more her usual self, she slipped down the stairs to the dungeons. She would simply walk by the classroom door, and then be on her way. If Professor Snape was back, she needn't stop and cause a fuss. If he wasn't, then she might ask Professor McGonagall if she knew how he was. Or she might just wait till Monday morning and stop fretting like a school girl with a crush. Which she was most decidedly _not_. 

She slowed as she saw the Potions classroom door, standing wide open to the dim hallway. Listening carefully, she maintained a strolling pace, allowing her eyes to glance into the classroom. Students were busy at work, but she didn't see or hear Snape. She paused a moment, trying to think of a decent excuse to allow her entry into the classroom when she heard her name called. 

"Miss Granger," said the Headmaster, striding from the back of the classroom into Hermione's line of vision. "I'm so glad you were passing by. I have something for you." 

Dumbledore handed Hermione a small folded parchment. "I'm filling in for Professor Snape today - he's a bit under the weather." 

"Thank you, Sir," said Hermione, taking the note. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at her, and then softly closed the classroom door. 

She opened the note and read. 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Professor Snape is safely back at the castle. He is resting and will be back to his normal schedule by Monday. He wishes me to tell you not to worry on his behalf._

_Respectfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sighed with relief and folded the note away. He was all right, and she wouldn't have to face him till Monday. It was going to be a good weekend after all. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

By Sunday morning, Severus was able to sit in the arm chair by his hearth fire, instead of reclining in its transfigured bed form, for the first time since he'd returned from the Death Eaters meeting. His body was still wracked with pain, even though it had mostly receded to a dull, unpleasant ache. The Dark Lord had punished him more severely than he'd thought. The fire was blazing, not only to give him much needed warmth but also because he expected visitors this morning. Albus and Minerva would be here soon to analyze his memories and to formulate strategy before they presented a plan to the Order regarding the imminent attack on Hogwarts. 

He closed his eyes and took a sip of black breakfast tea. It was comforting to know that at least two people in the world trusted and liked him. When he had fled to Dumbledore those many years ago, he hadn't thought he'd find an ally in him, a father figure, but he had. Then much more to his surprise, stern Professor McGonagall, whom he'd always respected, took him under her wing. She had known first hand the lure of the Dark Lord and had dealt with her own demons. She had assisted Severus in handling his own. He had a family here at Hogwarts, one he would give his life for freely. And if things continued at the pace they were going, he would probably do just that. 

Green flames flared in the hearth, and Albus Dumbledore appeared inside of them. He stepped out regally and conjured a chair for himself. Minerva followed right behind. 

"Good morning, Severus," Albus said. "How are you feeling today?" 

Minerva didn't let him answer. "Wretched, by the looks of him," she said in her usual no-nonsense tones. "Take your pain drops, Severus." 

"Really, Minerva, you needn't bluster in here and start fussing over me," Severus replied indignantly. "Besides I've taken a dosage already today." 

Minerva raised her eyebrow and waved her wand at the pain drops vial on the side table. "Good try, but I charmed the bottle to glow blue if you hadn't taken a dose in twelve hours." She handed him the fiercely blue vial. "Drink up, dear." 

With a sour expression, Severus took the vial from her and drank. Immediately the fluid filled his body with soothing tingles, pushing the pain farther away. 

"I don't see why you insist on punishing yourself, Severus," said Minerva, as she settled into her own conjured chair. "We need you healthy and well." She reached out and patted his hand, smiling at him in encouragement. Severus didn't mind her mothering, as long as it was in private. It filled a basic need for both of them; Severus knew how her daughter's murder twenty years ago still haunted her. 

"Shall we begin?" Albus muttered an incantation further protecting the privacy and security of the room. Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as the power wrapped itself around the occupants of the room. With Dumbledore on their side, Severus knew they had a chance to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. 

"You know that if you two weren't so intent upon coddling me, we should be meeting in your office, Albus. It's much safer." 

"We are safe here, as well, Severus. Do not fret." Albus smiled, but his smile faded into a more serious expression. "Before we go to the Order, I wanted to discuss some elements of strategy with you both before we enter the Pensieve. Minerva, I want you to tell us of your work with the Banishment of Darkness spell." 

"Albus, you know that my research never progressed beyond theories," she began. "I don't feel we should rely on my hopeful fancies as facts to protect anyone." 

"What is the Banishment of Darkness spell?" asked Severus. "I've never heard you mention it." 

"That's because it... well, I don't think it will work." 

"I do," said Albus. "Tom Riddle became Voldemort partly through rituals Inviting Darkness within his very cellular structure. Minerva has discovered a possible way to banish that very Dark energy from the users mind and body. We know from the prophecy that Harry or Voldemort will die by the other's hand. Even with his amazing accomplishments, Harry won't be able to destroy Voldemort on his own. But with a weakened Voldemort, one who can not call on Dark energies to power his enchantments, we might have a chance of overpowering him and thwarting the prophecy." 

"Giving Potter, or one of us, a clean kill," said Severus, nodding his head. 

"Or not," said Minerva, "There might be a way... If the Darkness is drawn away, there could be a chance of rehabilitation or even..." 

"Minerva, there is no way to redeem the Dark Lord," cried Severus. "Are you out of your mind? The only way we'll survive is to destroy him utterly. Why would you even want to attempt such a thing?" 

Minerva quietly met his gaze. "You didn't know him as I did, and I can't help but wish for impossible things. Voldemort will be destroyed, I have no doubt of that. But if there is the slightest chance to save the man he once was, I will try." 

"Minerva, I don't wish to sound cruel," said Albus, "but I think Tom passed the point of no return many years ago." When Minerva nodded her head to acknowledge his words, he continued. "Please tell us more about your theory." 

"The spell will probably be fatal to both parties as it now stands, and it's far from foolproof," Minerva said calmly, but Severus could see the mist of tears in her eyes. "Another major problem with it is that the Dark magic has to go somewhere once it's drawn out. If it is freed into the world, it becomes a dangerous power to whomever it is called to next. It can be neutralized by Light magic, but the amount of energy and power that would take... I can't imagine anyone would survive the process." 

"But it's the best plan we've got, it sounds to me," said Severus. "Voldemort's power is immense. Do you think Potter will be able to kill him in cold blood? Can he even perform the Killing Curse?" 

"Harry will do whatever he needs to do," said Albus. "I worry for him, but I think when the time comes, he will be able to do what he must." 

"And what of the rest of the students," said Minerva, "How will we protect them?" 

"That's the next matter I wanted to discuss. How do we involve the students closest to Harry, if we involve them at all?" 

"They won't let him go into this alone," said Severus, shivering at an image of Hermione dead before a Death Eater's wand. "So, how will they best be used as bait without getting all of them killed?" 

"Severus!" exclaimed Minerva. 

"I'm afraid he's not far off," said Albus gravely. "Voldemort will come for Harry, of that we can be sure. We will need to ensure he's protected as much as possible. With select members of his army by his side, and as many of the Order as possible, the playing field should be leveled somewhat." 

"But if the castle is attacked by a full scale army, how will we protect the rest of the students? Shouldn't we evacuate as soon as possible?" 

"Minerva, we need the element of surprise on our side. We'll find a way to make sure our students are safe. We can enchant portkeys for each of the Houses to evacuate the students at the time of the attack and appoint 7th years to handle the responsibility. I'm sure you've noticed what an astonishing group of students we have to entrust with this dreadful business. I've already discussed with Agent Cronin the possibility of converting the East Tower into a secret barracks for Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement. Voldemort's army will meet one of our own." 

Minerva sighed. "So we choose children to stand by Potter in the end." 

"No," corrected Albus, "we select volunteers who would go to whatever lengths to remain by his side. We'll need to discuss the situation with the rest of the staff." 

"We should meet with everyone soon," said Severus. "How will we keep their tongues from wagging all the secrets?" 

"The Silentium charm is strong and unbreakable," said Minerva grimly. "It should suffice." 

"Severus, we need to gather more information. Do you want to stay here or accompany us into your memories?" Dumbledore rose and took the Pensieve from the mantle, setting it down on a table Minerva quickly conjured. 

"I'm ready," said Severus, placing his wand to his temple. Pulling out the misty memory of the last Death Eater's gathering, he delivered it into the Pensieve's shimmering waters. He stood up with help from Minerva's steadying arm. Looking at two of the most valued people in his life standing beside him, he said, "This attack could be the end of everything. You know that, don't you." 

"Or it could be a beginning," said Albus, smiling. 

"In either case," said Minerva, "it won't be easy - or bloodless, I fear." 

"It never has been," said Albus, and as one, the three of them touched the waters of the Pensieve and vanished into the disturbing memories. 


End file.
